This invention is ideal for use in camera control for a case where a computer, to which a camera apparatus capable of being subjected to panning, tilting and zooming control is connected, as well as other computers on a network, remotely controls the camera apparatus. This art can be applied to desktop video conferences, surveillance cameras and the like.
A method of camera control in a video conference system or system of surveillance cameras using camera apparatus whose panning, tilting and zooming operations are capable of being controlled is as shown in FIG. 1. Specifically, a control panel window (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9ccontrol windowxe2x80x9d) 54 for controlling the state of a camera apparatus (not shown) is displayed on a screen 50a of a display unit 50. This window is separate from a motion-picture window 52 which displays a motion image obtained from the camera apparatus. Panning, tilting and zooming can be controlled by using a mouse (not shown) or the like to operate the control window 54.
In a case where the motion-picture display window 52 and control window 54 are presented separately on the screen 50a of the display unit 50 in a video conference system or surveillance camera system based upon use of a computer, it is difficult to view both of the windows 52, 54 simultaneously. Accordingly, one""s view direction is directed toward either of the windows when the state of the camera apparatus is controlled. If view of direction is directed toward the motion-picture window 52, mistakes tend to be made in terms of operating the control window 54. If view of direction is directed toward the control window, it is very difficult to perform control so as to make the camera follow up the motion of a human being or the like.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a control system for controlling a camera apparatus in which it is possible to control the operation of the camera apparatus in simple fashion merely by directing one""s view of direction toward one window and not other windows.
Another object of the present invention is to improve the operability of control for moving the camera apparatus.
According to the present invention, the foregoing objects are attained by providing a camera capable of being moved in prescribed directions that differ from one another, comprising display means for displaying an image picked up by the camera; the display means having a display screen area divided into a plurality of zones, with a direction of movement of the camera being assigned to each of the zones; designating means for designating a prescribed position in the display screen area; and moving means for moving the camera in the direction of movement that has been assigned to whichever zone corresponds to the position designated by the designating means.
Further, the foregoing objects are attained by providing a method of controlling a camera capable of being moved in prescribed directions that differ from one another, comprising: a display step of displaying an image, which has been picked up by the camera, on display means having a display screen area divided into a plurality of zones, with a direction of movement of the camera being assigned to each of the zones; a designating step of designating a prescribed position in the display screen area; and a moving step of moving the camera in the direction of movement that has been assigned to whichever zone corresponds to the position designated at the designating step.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.